Two in Forever, One in Never
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine have been living a fairly normal life with fairly normal problems when Miku Hatsune - their mysterious half-cousin - says that she, thanks to a little wager she had with their stepdad, has claimed their lives. Things will never be the same for the spawn of Satan. Len x Miku Kaito x Rin


**RandomWaffle**: _I just re-read Blue Exorcist and began Pandora Hearts when this idea popped into my head. I'm planning to make it into a multi-chapter story..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Yariman<em>!" the red-haired boy yelled at Rin, who stood tall and proud, chin up and arms on her small hips with the coldest expression that her face could muster. Len stood right next to her with his arms crossed, looking quiet bored with the boy's feud. His blue eyes looked everywhere but at the weak boy standing in front of them, as if he didn't exist. In a way, he didn't. At least, not to Len.

Len and Rin Kagamine, the most popular kids - although they turned fifteen last year in December - in Vite Complete High School, an expensive public high school in Japan. With their cold attitudes and expensive clothing, the students wouldn't be exaggerating when they said that Rin and Len ruled the school.

Once upon a time their ancestors were royalty, meaning that the Kagamine's once ruled over a kingdom in Japan once known as Mirythien generations ago. They still had enough money to buy Japan if they wanted, but decided not to waste it on something so...pitiful, Rin would say.

She thought herself too important to waste her money on something she didn't even want.

_The insults the boy is throwing_, Rin thought to herself, _are boring me to death_. Even she could do better. You know, 'cause she's a girl. "_Ijiwaru_!" he tried again - to make her cry, to make her angry, to make her _react_ at least.

"Do you intend to waste my time?" she asked coolly, ignoring the stingy comments that bounced off her as if she were wearing a bullet-proof vest that protected her from insults that were directed at her specifically. "Your presence makes me want to vomit," she added. The boy's mask slipped for a moment to reveal a hinge of sadness.

"C'mon, onee-san," Len said, not looking at the boy - Ted Kasane, if Len remembered correctly. "We have to meet up with Shion-kun so that we can finish the project 'bout cells for the science fair." Rin gave her short blonde hair a flip before she turned to face Len.

"Let's go then, nii-san," she said, turning her back to Ted, who only got even more mad. "We have no business here." They began to walk away when Ted yelled at them.

"Where do you think you're going, _warugaki_?" he asked. "A real girl wouldn't run away from a fight."

"A real girl wouldn't," Rin agreed. "But a lady like me would never waste her time with a commoner like you." And with that, they walked away as if nothing had ever happened. It hurt Ted in a way he couldn't explain.

When they got far away - meaning out of Ted Kasane's earshot - Rin began to laugh a laugh that sounded like tiny bells. She really lives up to her name, Len thought while he kicked a small round pebble that was in his way.

"Did you see the look on his face, nii-san?" she asked between giggles. "He looks like how a person looks after they found out their mother died." Only Rin could joke about it, since she never really got close to her mother, who died when she turned eight in a car crash. Len didn't even care about it; he called it a waste of time and energy to bury someone who was supposedly going to "Heaven."

Yeah, right.

"Speaking of which," Len began, "why bury someone when they're going to 'Heaven?'" His air quotes were like Rin's - sharp and filled with attitude. "It's not like it's gonna make the whole trip easier." Rin nodded in agreement. Her smile didn't fade away, though, something that Len thought was strange.

If Len knew Rin - which he did, 'cause he was her twin brother - she never smiled for more than eight seconds, and her laugh never lasted more than thirty. It's simple, really - Rin hates the world and everyone in it because it's filled with plebeians and commoners and other icky stuff that she never wants to waste her time thinking about.

She inherited that special skill - she calls it a skill because, c'mon, it's not easy being mean - from her great-great-great-grandmother Rin the First (the one alive is Rin the Second, obviously.) Their names are the same, yet different at the same time.

Rin the First's name means "bell mirror sound." Rin the Second's name means "right mirror sound." Still, since she likes what Rin the First's name means, she preffers to be called by that instead of the stupid name her mother gave her.

Len, on the other hand, got named after his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Leonard Anegero. (Of course Rin's mother side of the family were royalty. The Kagamine's almost nearly never married commoners.) His name means "left mirror sound," although it would originally mean "lion mirror sound," if his father went along with the correct meaning. But, hey, he wasn't complaining.

"I don't get it, really," Rin stated. "Why get emotionally attached to someone who is gonna die in the end anyways? It's a complete waste of time, thought, and space."

"I disagree," a voice said from behind them. They stopped walking to turn around and see Kaito Shion, their partner for the science fair project. As usual, he held an ice cream. Strawberry, this time (last time it was an orange sherbet.) "If it was, then I wouldn't be going to your funeral after you guys die," he said with a small smile.

"Hey, Shion-kun," Len greeted casually to Rin's "soulmate" - he preferred the term "slave," since he would do anything for Rin no matter what the cost. Rin smiled again and hugged the blue-haired man.

"Kai-kun!" she greeted in the brightest voice, using the nickname she gave Kaito when they started to date back in seventh grade. Kaito hugged Rin with one arm, careful not to get any of his ice cream on Rin's white dress. Len simply turned around. Rin and Kaito soon followed after a long moment.

"So, which cell are we doin'?" Kaito asked, an arm draped around Rin's shoulders. "The chromosomes or the lysosomes?"

"Neither," Len answered. "We're doing the nucleus cell." Kaito tilted his head in confusion; of course he wasn't going to know what the nucleus cell was. "I suggest that you go to the library next to the ice cream stand and read about it, because I'm not gonna waste my time to explain what the nucleus is." He got hit in the head by Rin.

"Len Raven Kagamine-kun, you better teach Kai-kun about the nucleus! He is my boyfriend!" she commanded. _Typical Rin behavior_, Len thought with a small eye roll.

Rin had such a tsundere personality towards Kaito and Kaito only; she was mean, cold, and distant to the plebeians that went to the same school as her, much to her dismay. And he really didn't like how uncomfortable he got when Rin was all "lovey-dovey" with Kaito.

It's a terrible feeling when your sister has a boyfriend while you remain single.

"Hey, _toroi_!" Ted's sister - Teto, was it? - yelled at the trio. Their pace didn't get any slower. "The hell do you think you are?" Len turned to look at the redhead, who suddenly stopped dead on her tracks when she met his icy glare. Rin and Kaito continued to walk away - they didn't want to get involve, or they just didn't care. _Probably the latter,_ Len thought absentmindedly.

See? That's how much he didn't care for the other humans.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Teto flinched a bit. She is even weaker than Ted. "Or do you intend to waste my time with your commoner actions?" Teto let out a nervous "Uh..."

"Ted-kun said-"

"I do not care what he said," he stated bluntly. "You're wasting my time and my space." He turned around to walk away when he threw another zinger at Teto. "I don't even understand why you even exist." And with that he left.

/

The Kagamine's, like any other rich snobs there are in the world, hated to be with people of lower standing and only married people with equal power. Kaito is the exception, since Rin's father doesn't want to break their relationship. It would be as heartless as killing a cat.

At least someone in the family isn't so cold hearted.

There are many rumors saying that their hearts are so cold that they could freeze an entire room without lifting a finger or even thinking about it. It's true, in a way.

When they enter a room, everyone in it automatically take a step back. They're too scared to even approach them, save for Kaito, who grew accustomed to their icy glares and mean words. Only he really understood them. No one was sure why; not even him.

His younger brother Akaito would joke that it's because he eats so much ice cream that he is immune to the cold, like how he is immune to all things spicy since he eats everything with hot sauce.

No one is really sure; it's just a theory.

A stupid one, one might add.

/

Rin and Len got home about three hours after working on their project - a 3D model of the nucleus - at Kaito's dorm room. The walk was only about five minutes away, seven if Rin stopped to buy something at the small shop nearly a block away from their home.

It took them ten minutes since Len and Rin bought an ice cream at the dairy shop - Rin got an orange sherbet while Len got a banana split with strawberry syrup - when Rin began to whimper a broken sound that only Len heard.

Finishing his ice cream, he turned to look at her with puzzled eyes, mouthing, "Are you okay?" She shook her head slightly, dropping her sherbet to the ground, and pointed at the shadow in front of her, stopping. He looked at it.

_It's just a shadow, _he thought. _How could that possibly bother Ri-_

That's when he saw that shadow reach out towards them like a snake slithering on its belly. They looked around nervously to see if anyone else noticed it. No one did; they just looked back at them with equal tremor, but at them, not the shadow.

"What is it?" Rin asked, reaching out for Len's hand. He did the same and gave her a comforting squeeze, which felt more like he was trying to rip it off.

"I don't know, but we best leave," he said. He pulled her away, crossed the street, and ran the rest of the way home. They didn't look back; they were scared that if they did, the shadow would be there, following them.

That's when they heard a high-pitched scream coming from a brown-haired girl walking away from them nearly four feet away from them. They looked at her and Rin gasped in terror.

The girl had begun to take form of the shadow and she was talking in strange tongues.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, momentarily caring for the girl. She let out a low chuckle and took back her original form. She looked at them with pitch-black eyes and the widest smile they had never seen.

"I'm fine, Princess," she said. Rin couldn't tell if when she said Princess she was being sarcastic or not. "How are you and the Prince? Hm?" Rin trembled in terror; Len simply got mad, thinking it was all a sick joke.

"Stop it, you bitch," he said with an angry attitude. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not amusing." She giggled again, her smile widening.

"Why would this be a joke, my dear handsome Prince?" she asked, tilting her head in a flirty manner. "A demoness like me would never lie." Len and Rin were puzzled. Demoness?

"D-demons don't exist," Rin said. She heard footsteps approaching. She decided to ignore them; to ignore the girl is to have a death wish. Len knew that, so he quickly glanced to the side to see...

It was his dad walking towards them with a clear bottle of liquid and the a small cross in one hand.

Len's dad Jun Kagamine has been raised by his grandmother growing up, who happened to be a shrine maiden that lived near Mount Fuji. He's been raised believing in God, Heaven and Hell. Always he keeps holy water nearby and the cross to protect him from "demons." Len didn't believe in anything his father did, so Rin wouldn't either. She didn't even know why her mother liked Jun.

"Eh?" the girl asked, tilting her head even further in confusion. "Jun-kun?" The hell are you doing here?" she asked. Rin got even more confused; Len got even angrier.

"How the hell do you know my father?" he growled. The girl giggled once and looked at Len.

"Because he is the guy who was supposed to kill you when you two were born, my Dark Prince," she answered. "Isn't that right, Jun-kun?" Jun growled and began to uncap the bottle that no doubt held holy water.

"The Father," he began to chant, "the Son, and the Holy Spirit. God is my creator, and He is my savior." The girl - who later Rin finds out is named Clara - gives a loud battle cry and throws a shadow - literally, a shadow - at Jun. It evaporated the moment it touched Jun.

"Die, mortal!" she yelled. Len and Rin instantly fell, blinded by darkness when Jun forced them to open their eyes with some force he had. They saw the girl, laying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of water. They looked at their dad, who quickly pulled them up and forced them to follow him down a dark alley without saying anything but, "Let's go."

"What the hell was that?" Rin yelled at Jun once they were safely hidden in the alley. They could hear sirens in the distance; someone had called the police. "Who the hell was she? What the hell is going on?" She continued to scream the questions at her dad, who cleaned his glasses with his white shirt.

Len just stood there, in shock. He couldn't believe what the girl called him. "My Dark Prince." Seriously? _Who did that girl think she is?_ Len asked himself in anger.

"Just shut up already," Jun snapped at Rin. She immediately got quiet. Her father never yelled at her. He sighed and put on his glasses. "I can't really help you right now. You're going to have to go to Mount Fuji and find you're half-cousin Miku Hatsune-chan," he ordered. "She's the only one who can help you to deal with the demons."

"Demons?" Len asked, looking up at his dad. "Demons don't exist." Jun sighed. His sigh was similar to Len's, just like his looks and...pretty much everything, from his voice to his intelligence. Rin, on the other hand, was exactly like Rin the First, save for her looks. She looked like a female version of Jun.

"As I said, I can't help you right now," he repeated. "I can only tell you that demons do exist, and only Miku Hatsune can help you."

"Why can't you help us?" Rin asked in a nice tone, compared to Len's. Jun looked nervous.

"Because if Miku-san were to find out, I would be killed by her personally," he said, scratching the back of his head. Len looked at him skeptically.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Uh, it's a deal we have," he explained. "A wager, actually. It started when you two were born. I...uh...was supposed to kill you-"

"What?!" they interrupted.

"I'll explain later," he responded indifferently. "Anyways, I was supposed to kill you, and she was there with me for reasons I can't explain when I decide to adopt you two when we made the wager."

"What wager?" Rin seethed. "We demand to know." Jun got out a cigarette and lit it up before he continued.

"I get to keep you guys as long as you don't wake up to your true nature," he said. Rin and Len gaped at him. "If you guys do, she gets to claim your lives."

"Why would you agree to that?" Rin asked.

"If I didn't you would both get killed by the government! Oops!" he blurted out. Rin and Len covered their mouths.

"The government...wants us killed?" Len asked in disbelief.

/

"He can't even keep a goddamn secret," she muttered to herself. The man standing next to her let out a low "Hm." "Can't really blame him," she continued. "Jun-kun could never keep a secret. I would know. After all, I did help Tomi-chan raise him."

"Tomi-chan?" the man asked. "You mean the woman who died three years ago?" The girl looked at him dead in the eye.

"Who else? You were the one assigned to take her life," she responded. With a soft sigh, she flipped her hair and looked at the clipboard in her hand. "Oh, what do you know?"

"What?" the man asked, sitting next to her. She pointed at a name in her clipboard.

"Looks like we get to kill Uncle and J in one go," she said with a smile. He smiled too, and they looked down at the blonde trio. "And not only that, but I get to claim their lives and become their new guardian so that they can attend our school, onii-chan!"

They both laughed and stood up. The girl out her hands in her hips while the man crossed his arms. Both had a cheshire-cat smile.

"I am so excited to meet our half-cousins."

* * *

><p><strong>RandomWaffle<strong>: _This was somehow easy to write compared to my other stories. But it feels like I did a horrible job with the back stories. Ugh, God have mercy on me. Oh, and if you don't know who the last two characters are, good. It's a S-E-C-R-E-T, six down, meaning "you ain't supposed to know for another chapter or so."_

**WeirdToast**_: LOL, Random-chan just went all Amma from _Beautiful Creatures.


End file.
